Apeture Amnesia and Robots
by TranceWolf122
Summary: Hope doesn't know who she is, where she came from, or if she even has family. All she remembers is Apeture labs, the one thing she does remember is something she would rather forget. So when a girl who looks unmistakably like her finds her way into the labs and claims to be her long lost sister Hope doesn't quite know what to think.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Mouse, quit being so lazy. At least try will you?" Her sister giggled.

"But the ground is so hilly! I'm really tired," the five year old whined.

"Mouse, we're on flat ground. The only hill we hit was a large rock and we've only been walking for three minutes," she sighed.

"Geeze, you've always been so boring, at least play hopscotch with me! You act seven."

"I'm the same age as you, we're twins remember? Like mommy said. Anyway, I thought you said you were tired."

"We're home. Go in quiet, grandpa might be all angry again." She whispered. Their grandfather was snoring on the couch, an empty bottle was on the floor along with others and to the two girls it smelled terrible. It was on his breath and he stank of the liquid, they knew it meant that he would be very angry when he woke up and they tried to sneak through their living room. That was when Mouse tripped and knocked over the lamp, it fell to the floor with a deafening crash. They heard someone running in from the other room as their grandfather awoke. "What's with that noise! I'm taking a nap!" he shouted.

"They were just coming home from daycare weren't you guys?" Their mother had rushed to their side.

"Those little brats again! I swear I'll have them both shipped off to military school as soon as possible," he roared. The two girls cowered behind their mom shaking, Mouse whining a little, "Dad, calm down your scaring them!" the woman shouted back.

"Oh shut up! You have no idea what you're doing, you can't raise kids right unless you tell them who's boss!" At that the man yanked a girl by her shirt collar, pulling her close and giving her several hard slaps across the face. When he finally released her she collapsed to the ground in complete shock, Mouse had run upstairs under everyone's notice and the mother was in tears.

After regaining where she was, the second sister struggled to her feet and barred through the open front door sobbing. She tore into a field and slammed through a door to a small elevator that had been disguised to look like a shed, falling back on her knees she felt her face, barely noticing where she was. There were lumps on her cheek and an open scratch above her eye which she swiped at absently as she finally realized where she was, the elevator had opened with a clamor and it revealed a large room with several doors. Confused the small girl ran through the corridor, through a door, and came into a room. She didn't have even a second to get her bearings before she slipped and fell into a large vat of liquid.

Neurotoxin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what did you do now?"

"Well it wasn't exactly me! One of the turrets went haywire and shot a hole in my pressure system, I can't move!" Hope sighed in exasperation as she knelt over GLaDOS who was lying useless on the floor. "I'll have to look at that later, for now let's just deal with this." There were so many wires, it would make anyone's head spin but Hope found what she was looking for, replaced the tube that had been damaged and dislodged a few bullets from GLaDOS's lift, all with her usual calm.

"What's that? Ooh what's this, it's shiny! That has numbers on it!" a robotic voice came from the table. Hope sighed in defeat, it was the curiosity core. "Would someone shut him up?! He's been blabbering on like that for the past twenty minutes and it's giving me a headache," Hope growled a little.

"Now you know how I feel, if I were you I'd deactivate him." GLaDOS replied.

"Well lucky me, I'm not you," she said frankly, "Now come on, we have to get these guys back on."

"Don't you ever get a hint?"

"Oh no I got it, I just don't like you," Hope gave her a grimace and walked over to the table of chattering cores. Replacing them she patted GLaDOS mockingly, as she rose herself, "You know, I find it creepy you never move your mouth. Your voice sounds like a turret."

"We've been over this a hundred times already, you know I don't like repeating myself," Hope gave her a cold stare before turning her back, "Now get out of here you over glorified calculator, I have work to do."

"Fine moody, but when a turret blows your face off I won't do anything about it," GLaDOS huffed.

"Good, I bet dying would be better than living half blind in this under lighted insane asylum with you and those stupid turrets." She refused to turn around and face her and listened as the track to GLaDOS's chamber slowly stopped whirring. Self-consciously Hope placed a hand on the metal charm around her neck, she had been mute since she was five and had that accident. She sighed and sat down at the old dusty work desk and started filling out report papers. She stopped in the middle of writing a sentence and looked at the old faded surface that was riddled with holes and fissures.

Most of them had been from her; she repaired any machines in the facility and had her number of run-ins with turrets that had gone crazy… at least more crazy than usual. But some were unknown to her, she found herself often tracing over the marks lightly with her pencil and the papers she wrote often were covered in smudges from the back lying on the loose graphite. She wondered who had worked here before her on numerous occasions, and more importantly, what had happened to them. Of course she felt as if she already knew, this facility was such a hazard they all probably were killed.

But she continued with her papers, blocking out the unsettled feeling the room gave her. "Probably the ghosts or something trying to warn me about all this," Hope always grumbled, "Not that I have much of a choice anyway." She was right, GLaDOS had always forbid her to go outside; she saw Hope as too valuable. Of course with nobody around crazy enough to deal with the turrets besides her, and nobody around to repair GLaDOS herself there seemed no way that Hope was going to get out while she was still alive. There were points she had been so fed up she contemplated whether or not a ball point pen could be used as a lethal weapon.

"Well," she groaned, her voice metallic, "Better go take care of that turret. Maybe I'll get lucky and be shot in the face like GLaDOS said."


End file.
